Demons and Angels
by DemixDrake
Summary: What happens when the aliens come back but instead of a nice visit they're trying to take over!what is the cause of this?find out by reading this.story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Demi: hi this is my first Tokyo mew mew story

Tart:yeah and this is set after the series

Demi: correct tart can u do the disclaimer

Tart: Demi doesn't own TMM

Taruto point of view:

i was in my room lying on my bed waiting for anything to happen to get out my bored state.I can't believe we are fighting the stupid Mew Mews again,urgh we're just going to have our butts kicked again but no we had to get threaten by Deep Brown or as i call him Deep shit.

knock knock "Can i come in"someone said behind the door, "yeah" I doors big brother Kisshu, who has forest green hair, and golding eyes comes in looking like the most excited person in the world. "hey Tart how are you"he said."borrrred"I said in a bored tone.

"I know you would be bored but i bet your happy to see your GIRLFRIEND again" He says in a mocking tone. My whole face turns red then i smirk"At last I have a GIRLFRIEND" I say "Midget" "Dumbass".

Kisshu gives one more glare then leaves."Well I guess that was fun" I say while sweat dropping. Sigh i get off my bed and look in the mirror in my bathroom. I have brown hair and honey gold eyes.

I grow over a year, i still have my hair in ponytails and have the same clothes but not as baggy as before and I have some musules. Sigh but this is not who I really am i feel fake, I don't see myself in the mirror. Minutes or hours past while i was thinking about how i really look like.

When i was born i was um "different". I had red bangs,blue ponytails, and the rest was black, but the worst part is i had horns growing in my head. I used to get bullied because of this. But I changed by dying my hair and using contracts that change eye color.

A big bump scared the life out of my big brother Pai came in. He has purple/grey hair and purple/grey eyes. He didn't really grow that much but now he's one ponytail is longer. "We have to go were here" Pai said "Ok" i said.

Then he left to get ready himself. I got all my stuff and teleporting outside.: Where are those guys." "Taruto" Someone said behind me mostly Kisshu. "Hai" I said and running over to Kisshu and Pai.

Demi: Well i hope u enjoyed that

Ichigo: Why wasn't i in this chapter

Tart:oh don't be selfresh old hag

Demi: haha i was going to say that

Ichigo: what did u call me *glares at tart and me*

Demi: now now be a good old hag or i will get the slave driver

Ryou: i'm not a slave driver but i don't mind torturing Ichigo

Ichigo: O.o ok i'll be good

Demi: good please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Demi: hello I'm back everyone

Tart: me too

Demi: Tart where did u get the ice cream

Tart: no where

Demi: ok do the disclaimer

Tart: Demi doesn't own TTM

Taruto's pov:

" Woah this place is huge" I said in awe " Maybe this has some good things" Kisshu said " Oh get over it, it's just a house" Pai said rolling his eyes. Me and Kisshu stuck out our tongues at him. " So mature" he said still rolling his eyes.

" They see me rolling and they hatin" I said and went in to find my room but I still can hear Kisshu laughing his butt of. I walk down the endless hallway, man this is taking forever but I finally find my room. My room is huge, it has a desk,a king size bed,a bed post, my own bathroom, and the best part a balcony. And everything in here are my favorite colors, black and red.

After I put all my stuff away I have a mini heart attack when Pai calls me down "Taruto we got the supples for dinner come down" I forget I wasn't alone then I blush and go down to the kitchen which takes me a hour.

" Ahh here is our little cook master" Kisshu says which makes me blush more but I know why he said that well I am the best cook here for a 11 year old but he wants me to make his favorite dessert." Kisshu just stop I will decide what dessert we're having" I said "ok dokki" Kisshu says. "Ok leave both of you or do I have to hit you guys with frying pan again" I say which makes their eyes go wide and leave like lighting " Time to get to work" Then I start cooking.

After dinner I go to my room and finish hanging my pictures. "Taruto Deep brown is here" Pai says at the door with Kisshu by his side. "Don't you mean Deep shit". Which makes Kisshu laugh and Pai trying not to laugh. "Yes Deep shit is in his little toilet throne" Pai said which made me laugh and Kisshu harder who can't breathe, and Pai laughing. "Ok that's good for know lets go" Pai says turning to leave "Hai" me and Kisshu say at the same time while trying not to laugh but epic failing.

Demi: hope u enjoy that sorry it's short

Tart: Good now can u please take care of the old hag now

Demi: what is she doing

Tart: having a sugar rush

Demi: ok please R&R


End file.
